vs_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Bean
Summary Mr. Bean 'Is a strange man who lives his life in England. Not much is known about Beans past, or why he is the way he is. He is often portrayed to be a man child of sorts, while being over 60 years old, he still acts very childish, is easily entertained and distracted, and extremely immature. His cluelessness often can put him in situations of danger, sometimes without him even really notching, like the time he goes walking off a building, only to be saved by a series of cars just so happening to be driving up at the time and forming a staircase he used. Another instance is when he destroyed 50 million dollar painting purely on accident. While he causes a lot of trouble both intentionally and Unintentionally, He still is a good hearted man past all that. After messing up David’s life, he did everything he could to save the painting and his job, entertain his family, and even saving his daughter after being put in a coma from a bike crash. Stats 'Attack Potency: Wall level+ '(Hit a coin drop machines so hard that it forced every single coin to fall out, Ripped an outhouse out of the ground, Can hurt people on his level), Likely '''Small Building level '(Comparable to people who can hurt him) 'Speed: Superhuman '(Outran several security guards, Outran a dog on foot, Ran up several stairs faster than an elevator could get to the top, Kept up with a car on foot) 'Durability: Wall level+ '(Survived being hit by a large car hard enough that it entirely destroyed an outhouse, Took a microwave blowing up in his face and was unhurt mostly), Likely 'Small Building level '(Took an explosion which consumed his house, Should be vastly more durable than the kid who took an explosion that grew as big as a science room mostly unhurt) '''Intelligence: '''Varies from Below Average to Gifted (He tends to be bumbling and clueless in his casual days, however at his peak, he has shown to be a quick thinker, saving David’s job by replacing the painting he accidentally destroying with a poster he covered in egg juices to make it look like the painting, broke into athe museum suppose to be holding this famous painting, has rewired and work with different machines to edit how they work and how fast them go, and often makes ideas and plans that are very unorthodox and extremely hard to predict, He is extremely good at utilize random objects into helping his everyday life, like using his cars windshield splashers to water his teeth while he brushed them in the car, Set up ropes so he could drive his car while sitting on the top hood) '''Stamina: '''High (Has stayed up through entire nights while driving a car and was still fine in the morning. Biked out of a small town and into the far out country fast enough to keep behind a truck, and then walked to the nearest town several miles away, and showed no signs of fatigue afterwards, Spent over an hour in a drying machine on its hottest setting and came out ok, eats expired food, laundry detergent, Anesthetics, and even several bottles of medicine and is entirely uneffected by them) '''Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with various weapons, Dozens of meters with a pistol, Hundreds of meters with Bow and arrows Powers and Equipment Powers *'Supernatural Luck: '''His extreme luck often protects him from his own stupidity, such as walking in the middle of a busy street filled with speeding cars without getting hit or walking off a building without paying attention, and a series of cars suddenly drive up forming a staircase perfectly to where he was heading. Once reached inside a man bleeding to death and pulled out the bullet that was causing the bleeding without any knowledge it was even there, and without causing any organ damage, and pulled this off again, however had knowledge of the bullet being there that time. Situations always work out in his favor even when he has no clue what he is doing or even if he is any sort of danger. *'Probability Manipulation:' Has been described as a Class 10 disaster to be around, his very presence often beings misfortune and bad luck to those around him. His presence cause technology to suddenly stop working. *'Stealth Mastery: Snuck into a museum guarding the most expensive painting in America without getting caught, picked peoples pockets without them noticing, He once had his hand stuck in a guys pocket and followed him around the entire mall, including the bathroom, and didn’t get caught until he handed him a roll of toilet paper. *'Acrobatics: '''Can preform backflips on ice without ice skates and still keep his balance *'Fourth Wall Awareness: 'Has acknowledged the audience presence before *'Martial Arts: Knows basic Judo, Incapacitated a Theif by using a nearby trashcan *'Weapon Mastery: '''Is proficient with Bows and Pistols *' Social Influencing: Has an extremely well level of skill of convincing people to help him out. Once successfully entering his teddy bear into a dog show and winning it, Despite nearly destroying Davids family life and career, and only saving it last minute, as well being described as a level 10 force disaster, David and his family still couldn't help but like him *'Technology Manipulation: '''His very presence has suddenly cause certain technology to stop working. *'Enhanced Senses: 'Caught a pickpocket in the middle of their act, and could tell where they were hiding all the stuff they stole, including inside his mouth. *'Pressure Points: 'Has used a trash can to incapacitate a theif. *'Resistance: 'To Electricity, Heat, and Poison Equipment *Bow and Arrows *Teddy *Matches *A Potato *A Screwdriver *A bottle of fish *A large fish *Scissors *Cheese Grader *Soap *Several types of medicine *Bread *Lettuce *Several Dozen pens *Fireworks *Firecrackers *A Pistol Weaknesses Tends to be bumbling and clueless to the things happening around him. Is very childish Matches '''Notable Victories: ' * '''Notable Losses: * Inconclusive Matches: * Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mr. Bean